retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalin Vetrov
"Что вы хотите? Разве вы не видите, что я занят ... питьевой?" Info *Name: Stalin Vetrov *Age: 26 *Birthday: January 12th, Capricorn *Pokemon: Jellicent *Type: Dark/Ice *Familiar: Mudak *Height: 6'00'' *Sexuality: Pansexual *Moveset: * **Night Slash: On a roll of 18+, will automatically raise it to a 20 **Taunt: Prevents opponents from using non attacking moves for three turns **Icy Wind: Always lowers the opponent's speed by 1 if hit **Will-o-Wisp: Burns the opponent *Ability: Cursed Body: Will disable a move Stalin is struck with if a 14+ is rolled *Hair Color: Blackish blue *Eye Color: Red *Skin Color: Pale *Features and Notes: **Russian **His body is frigid to the touch **Almost always drunk Personality Stalin is actually a pretty calm individual, though that might be because he's half drunk most of the time. The Jellicent's body is constantly cold so he drinks vodka to keep himself warm. If triggered though he'll snap and attack like there's no tomorrow. He really likes bothering people too, especially people he KNOWS will react. He'll do all of this while still maintaining a calm demeanor as well~ History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Stalin was born in a rather frigid area of Unova in the dead of winter. Life was pretty rough for the Frillish as he had to quickly learn to survive in the freezing environment. Quickly though things settled and for several years things were peaceful: Enjoy time in the spring and summer, endure during the fall and winter. Things quickly changed one summer though... A trainer showed up. This one was pretty fresh and inexperienced though. The only Pokemon he even had with him were a Magnemite and a Venonat. Stalin was somehow picked out of all the Frillish and Jellicent to fight and alas, the Frillish was captured. He was nicknamed Stalin as a joke to his evolution line, not that he really knew about it. Of course after being caught came the training. A couple new members joined as well including a Baltoy and Woobat. As time passed everyone evolved. The trainer gained more experience and became a better battler. Stalin, now a Jellicent, however wasn't super happy. He was being used as a STALLER. He understood after a while that many of his species are used for this but he hated it. He wanted to attack his opponents head on! Show them no mercy! But noooo, his trainer always told him to only attack when necessary, which was hardly ever. Eventually it came time to catch a sixth member of the team. Stalin took down and helped his trainer catch a Sigilyph that he named Ginza. The Sigilyph was a total loner and quite the oddball in general. Stalin hardly ever conversed with the guy. The others in his team however, always tried to cheer him up. They could sense he was unhappy with his battling style...Nothing his team mates did ever cheered him up though. Eventually the Jellicent snapped...During a battle he suddenly started to ignore his trainer's orders and attacked his opponent head on and quite violently. His team mates eventually had to hold him down to stop his violent outburst. This didn't stop the enraged Jellicent though. He knocked his team mates away with a Surf and fled, never to return... Though they searched for Stalin he was never found...He just wandered alone, attacking anyone that got near. He could finally do whatever he wanted, battle anyway he wanted...This violent battling style though left him alone...It was then that he realized how much he missed his team, his home...Eventually winter came and he had to relearn how to survive in the cold. One especially cold night, the Jellicent was trying to stay warm when he heard a voice calling out to him...Who was this person? Without anywhere else to go he decided to follow the voice... Welcome to Tarpaulin~ Current History Stalin just gets drunk in his shop cause he's stupid and antisocial. :U Character Relationships Ginza: Aquaintance/Friend (?) Drago: Aquantaince Category:Npcs